Edward's Dirty Little Secret
by Mrs. Allie Cullen
Summary: Edward had a girl before Bella. She and her family come to visit Edward and the reast of the cullens. the girl had given birth to Edward's child. Bella & Edward have been married for years and Renesmee is already there. What will Edward do?
1. Alone Time

Chapter 1

**Bella POV;;**

I'd been a Cullen for two years now. And Renesmee was looking about eight. She was truly my little angel. She now was sound asleep in the little cottage in her bed. Her room was newly finished, all in pink. Thanks to Alice.

"**Edward,"** I began, **"what do you want to do tonight. It's probably going to be boring again,"** I sighed, pulling myself near his chest more. We were sitting on the couch in our cottage's living room. It was small, but comfy, I loved to be here with him.

Renesmee was still sleeping soundly in her 'big girl bed' as she'd like to call it. Jacob had taken her out today, ice cream and pizza taking her out for lunch.

"**Whatever you wish, my Bella, whatever you wish,"** Edward said, pressing his lips to the top of my head. And I smiled at him. I knew what I wanted to do.

**Edward POV;;**

"Whatever you wish my Bella, whatever you wish," I told my angel kissing the top of her head, and she'd rested her head in my chest.

"_How about we fool around?"_ I heard, looking at her wide-eyed. She had a smug smile, and was giggling. **"Yes, my dear Edward, that was me,"** She said to me and I scooped her into my arms and carried her wedding-style into our room. Which was designed after the beach house in which we'd spent out honeymoon.

We lay on the bed a moment; I kissed her from her chin to her lips and back again. Thankfully Renesmee was a sound sleeper and slept in the other room and would do so until it was eight in the morning. And it was around eleven now. We had time. Loads of time.

My angel and I were the only two that had existed. The only two there. **"I love you, my Edward," **she whispered in my ear when we'd been finished. She'd lie there next to me, arms both wrapped around each other.

"**As I love you, My Silly Bella,"** I told her back, she was mine, and I was hers. No one would be able to pull me away from her now we were both comfortable. I could see her smile through the darkness. Her same old Bella Swan smile that I loved so much. I was so glad to be there for her years as Isabella Marie Swan, and the beginning of the ones as Isabella Marie Cullen, and than Isabella Marie Swan Cullen after that.

**Bella POV;;**

We lay there, my head by his ear, and I whispered into his ear, **"I love you, My Edward"** hugging him tightly to me. It would seem only too quick that the sun shined through the windows of our home. The covers of the bed were carelessly thrown on the ground near the foot of the bed and the pillows were thrown into frames and vases on shelves that had hung on the wall. Now they'd been laying, broken on the floor.

"**As I love you"** He whispered back, and the sun shone through the windows, through the thin white curtains. Shining on Edward's skin as well as mine. Making them both shine like diamonds. He was truly sexy.

**I still have to write more. Yea this is ICK! But it gets into the plot in the next chapter. This is my first story! I NEED REVIEWS ON NEXT CHAPTER. like what should Edward's reaction to Ashley Plainfield be? Thanks. It'll get better. I promise.**


	2. The Hunt

Chapter 2

Bella POV

After Edward and I had dressed, Renesmee had woken up and she'd dressed too. Edward was in jeans, and a black tee that hugged his abs, and Renesmee in a little dress, I was in shorts and a tank for this summer day. The sun was glistening off all our skins. And we reached the large white mansion in the middle of the woods. I had Renesmee's hand in mine, and Edward's arm around my waist.

We all walked up to the large door and walked right in. They all would know that we were coming over. We did every day so it really wouldn't be a surprise. **"Hey Ed, Hey Bells," **I heard Alice's greeting to us and she turned down to little Renesmee **"Hello, Nessie"** She said, using the horrible nickname that I hated. I loved my daughter's right name. Nessie was the loch ness monster! She was my nudger, not my sea monster!

Edward and I retreated into the kitchen and Renesmee followed, her curls bouncing up and down as she walked. **"Mommy,"** She began and she climbed on my lap, her little hands going from my sholder to my face. I didn't say anything before she made her hand's way up into my cheek. Showing my a memory of hunting, it was the most recent one.

I looked at Edward, giving him a look that I now knew what she wanted. Blood. But not animal blood this time, human blood. She was beginning to have trouble with out animal blood diet, but Carlisle was really a big help with that.

**Edward POV;;**

Bella looked at me with that 'she wants to hunt' smile. Over the past year, I really got to know what each look means, my favorite was the 'i'm so happy I'm here alive with you' smile. I really truly loved her.

We too needed to hunt, and I knew it was only a matter of time before Renesmee wanted to go. **"Come on my girls"** I said, picking Renesmee up into my arms and she wrapped her arms around my neck. And we took out time into the woods **"What are you two in the mood for?"** I asked I could smell the doe and buck in the near distance, and I felt Renesmee squirm and I could tell she could smell it too. Bella smelled something, but I wasn't sure what. **"Okay, baby, just don't go to far"** I told my daughter and let her down, she danced while she sprinted, her curls bouncing behind her. All I could do was to smile and I sniffed out my own prey.

I'd been satisfied with my bear and buck. It'd been enough to quench my thirst just enough. I met back up with my dancing Renesmee and my lovely Bella. Renesmee jumped into my arms and I could see some drops of blood on her pink dress. **"Bells, Renesmee might have to change her dress"** I told her, showing her our daughter's dress. She looked at it and dashed into the cottage, coming and meeting us back in the kiction with a little blue dress this time.

**Bella POV;;**

I ran Renesmee into the bathroom and changed her pink dress into a blue one. I loved her in blue, it went well with her chocolate eyes and bronze hair. We came out and the door bell rang.

_'I wonder' _was all I could think.

**"LET CARLISLE GET IT!"** I heard Alice yell from the living room.


	3. Anthony Mason Plainfield

Chapter 3

**Bella POV;;**

I walked out of the bathroom with Renesmee, who was now in her blue dress. She's ran straight to daddy, and I followed her. **"Do you know who's at the door?"** I asked him looking up at his beautiful golden eyes. Which had not matched mine, and our daughter's eyes were the old chocolate almond brown that mine once were. And I knew that Edward meant it when he said things like. I'm so glad that she has your eyes, this way I can still see them. Some might say that he was just trying to flatter me, but I knew it was all real. It was all right.

"I have no idea," Edward said, but I knew he could read person's minds. He knew who it was. I wasn't stupid. Nither was he. But I guess he thought it was worth the shot. Renesmee was anxious to meet our guests. She squirmed out of Edward's arms and ran to Carlisle who was opening the door.

"**Peter! Sara!"** He greeted the first two **"Ashley! Evan! Oliver! Olivia! Nick Nikki!"** All I could think was what the hell, these people have loads of family members. They were only a few smaller than us Cullens!

**Edward POV;;**

All I could here is the names of the Plainfield family. Another family just likes ours. Vegetarian Vampires that is. They were from Philadelphia last time we'd seen them. They were greatly friendly with us. Much like Tanya and the rest of the Denali's. My eyes widened when I heard Carlisle say something extra **"And well, who's this?"** He asked either Peter or Sarah. **"You too know that immortal children are illegal, and…I'm not letting the rest of the family see him" **Carlisle pointed out. My eyes went directly to Renesmee who was by the door, I ran to her side and scooped her up in my arms. I knew Bella heard him too because she was next to me too, reaching for Nessie. I couldn't help but hand her over.

"**Carlisle, he isn't immortal, his name is Anthony, Anthony Mason Plainfield if you wish his full name"** I heard the old voice of Peter say. He spoke again not a moment too soon. I could hear Carlisle's thoughts like 'that's Edward's middle name and real last' and things that were comparing my name to the little boy's. **"Ashley insisted that we bring him with us. He's Edward's." **With that I heard Carlisle's mind 'what the hell' was all he could think, and on top of that I felt My Bella's eyes drop on me, large, and would be tearing if she was human. But all I heard was sobs from her mouth. But I knew she was trying to hide it.

"My Bel-""How could you, Renesmee, me, our family?" She cut me off, I hated it when she was angry at me. I could never handle it. "You lied! You lier! To me! To US! To everyone!" she was yelling now, but little did I know that Carlisle was told the story of little Anthony Mason Plainfield. And had aloud the family to enter the house. And they were all staring at Bella and I. All I could do was run after her, ignoring Ashley and the others.

I found Bella **"Sweetheart, Bella, Love, please listen to me, I **_**didn't**_** know anything about this. Ashley and I haven't spoken in over 6 years. And I haven't missed her one bit." **I told her, going to her side, and putting my arms around Renesmee and she. They were my life now, and Ashley Lena Plainfield was my past. Anthony was a child I've never heard of before now. And Renesmee was my one and only daughter.

Bella's sobs increased and she wouldn't dare to look at me. So I felt it should be okay to speak **"Isabella Marie Cullen, I love you, and our daughter, you two girls are mine, and no one will separate us. I promise you that,"** I really was speaking the truth to my wife, I would never love anyone the way I loved her. Ashley was just an old girlfriend that I forgot about after meeting Bella.

**TOTALLY sorry about the wait! I feel bad. But I've been doing horribly in English and I finally got a 100 on a test! (yey Izzy!) So now I'll try and write more of this over the weekend.**


End file.
